


Turn Me On

by Telas_Selar



Category: Mission: Impossible
Genre: Based on the end of S04 E13 "The Amnesiac", Begging, Biting, Clothed Sex, Dom Jim Phelps/Sub Paris, Fluff and Smut, Gagged Paris, Improper use of a medical exam table, Jim is a Tease, Jim knows that, Light Bondage, M/M, Paris is sensitive as hell, Teasing, Tied Up Paris (sort of), Top Jim/Bottom Paris, improper use of a tie, spy husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telas_Selar/pseuds/Telas_Selar
Summary: Set after one of the final scenes in S04, E13 "The Amnesiac" making use of the few minutes after the end of Jim and Paris' deception.
Relationships: Jim Phelps/Paris
Kudos: 2





	Turn Me On

The second the door closed behind them, Jim let go of Paris, whose glum weariness disappeared like the flick of a switch. 

"They're gone now, aren't they?" He checked, preparing to get off the exam table, but the return of Jim's hand over his own stilled his movements immediately. 

"Yes they're gone" The other responded a little late. "But never mind them." 

Brow furrowing slightly, Paris glanced up at Jim's face, then back at the placement of his hand, confused momentarily. 

"Then is there something left that you wanted to do here?" The agent began, but Jim ignored the question, instead using two fingers to tip Paris' chin up mid-sentence, watching him closely. 

Jim Phelps often disguised himself as a doctor, but it wasn't all for show. He'd done his research, and nothing in the books could explain a reason for Paris' pulse to be racing like this from such a simple touch. 

Well…Except the obvious that was. 

A slight smirk twitched up Jim's lips to one side, before he pulled away completely, not breaking eye contact. 

"Jim" was all Paris said, but the implication was quite clear. 

Upon closer observation, he was struggling to keep his voice steady, his pupils were dilated, and his brow was beaded with sweat. 

"What's the matter, Paris?" The other inquired mildly, as he turned away, loosening his tie. "We did our part so let's leave. The others'll be waiting." 

"Jim, please" Paris tried again, gripping the armrests tightly for a moment in a failed attempt to compose himself. 

Jim's smirk deepened as he turned back, tie in hand. 

"That sensitive already?" He asked, taking in the glorious sight of the other man, increasingly desperate from nothing but light contact. "Why, Paris, I didn't think you had it in you."

Undoing the Windsor knot slowly, Jim allowed his gaze to flicker upwards every few seconds or so, building anticipation. 

"I need you, Jim, please" Paris managed, a dark red flush creeping up his neck.

He knew what the other was doing, and it was driving him mad, yet simultaneously turning him on in more ways than he'd admit. 

"I'll bet you do" Jim responded, gripping his chin again, holding the neatly unravelled tie ready. "Now open your mouth, unless you want the guards to hear." 

Relieved, Paris obliged, allowing his jaw to drop as Jim fastened the tie between his teeth and tied it at the back of his head. 

Standard procedure- he knew how loud he could be. 

Taking a moment to admire his handiwork, Jim was only urged further by the fourth muffled plea Paris made. 

In truth, he wanted him to the same degree, but the foreplay always made for better sex. 

"Alright, alright" He muttered, tangling a hand in his hair as he maneuvered him into the right position. 

It didn't take long before Jim was roughly pounding into him, teasing the sensitive skin it the other man's neck with his teeth as he did so, one hand still tangled in his hair, tugging on it. 

Paris was so easy to break apart, to overwhelm, and Jim did not let that fact go to waste. 

No...He made use of it at every possible opportunity, using any and all means at his disposal to reach the conclusion he wanted, a much easier feat than it appeared. 

Waiting for the right moment to increase his thrusts, Jim continued to mark Paris' neck in a manner so possessive you could not possibly associate it with the calm, polite leader of the IM force, nor the dignified psychiatrist whom he'd been impersonating. 

Meanwhile Paris could only moan sharply with every movement of Jim's hips pushing the other deeper into him, lightheaded and euphoric from the rough treatment both to his lower half and his neck. 

He knew that Jim had him all figured out from start to finish, and such a thought made him _feel_ things, even as the other increased the speed and force of his thrusts. 

Paris felt his own muscles tense up, just as Jim dug his teeth in deeper, simultaneously sending both of them over the edge in a manner that had Paris collapsing forwards into the wall, even with Jim's shaky grasp on his waist to support him. 

"You okay?" Jim asked him breathlessly as he lightly jerked the tie out of his mouth. 

"Never better" The other responded, swallowing hard as his pulse sped up, his skin flushed and warm to the touch. 

Jim smiled, making sure Paris was capable of standing on his own before he got to work buttoning up both their trousers again. 

"Jim?" Paris cut in, brushing his tousled hair away from his face. 

"Yes, Paris?"

"There weren't any guards out there, were there?" 


End file.
